


Best Temp In Chiswick

by cazmalfoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble was the best temp Chiswick had to offer, and it was all she'd ever been, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Temp In Chiswick

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Journey's End (4x13)

It was six thirty and the alarm clock was blaring loudly; screaming at her, telling her to get her lazy arse out of bed.

Just what she needed, another seven hours trapped in a tiny office shuffling files about, getting paper cuts in seventeen different places.

Climbing out of bed and stumbling across the hall into the bathroom, her mind turned back to thoughts of what her day would be like. 

Lunch would be the same as always, standing in line for twenty minutes, ordering an undercooked baked potato with tuna mayonnaise dressing, paying a ridiculous amount of money for food she’d only eat half of, before slouching down in an uncomfortable plastic chair. 

As she dried herself and shut the water off, she vaguely wondered what it would be like to be someone else. Someone more important then a temp; a replaceable temp, who no one took any notice off.

She knew her afternoon wouldn’t be any more interesting than her morning. Her filing would be replaced with data-input; she’d sit huddled over her keyboard, completely ignoring all health and safety regulations regarding posture, and input the information at a hundred words a minute.

Her manager called her into the office the instant she set foot in the building. She was then told, in a ver matter-of-fact tone, that they had received a recommendation from someone with far more authority than anyone in the building combined, that she was worthy of being employed permanently; which meant less meaningless task, and a more fulfilling job role. Not to mention, more money.

When she left work that evening, she instantly pulled out her mobile phone to spread the good news. "Mum, you’ll never guess what happened to me today…"

Somewhere, in a galaxy far away, a thin brown haired man smiled sadly and ran a finger over the screen in front of him. That young woman would never be known as just a temp anymore, hopefully now she could truly see what she was able to do with her life when she applied herself.

Heaving a sigh, filled with loss and regret – and maybe a small portion of happiness – the Doctor span the dial to his right and flicked the switch to his left. The TARDIS hummed quietly as he chose his course and took flight, heading for a new adventure and – hopefully – someone as wonderful as Donna Noble.


End file.
